Revolution
by ilovefanfiction97
Summary: Song Fic to "Long Live" by Taylor Swift


Disclaimers: I don't own the song "Long Live" by Taylor Swift or the Harry Potter series. No duh. Thanks for making me rub it in.

I met you that day, on the train, and you were absolutely horrid to me. You told me that you hated me, my parents, my cousins, my entire family. You were trying to push me, and I knew that. I knew that, on the inside, you were just a scared little boy, just like my cousin Albus. You just didn't know how to show it, how to deal with it.

You were scared, Scorpius Malfoy, of being Slytherin and hated, of not being Slytherin and being disowned, of not making any friends because of something that you didn't do. I don't blame you for being mean. I don't blame you for trying to hide your fear. I blame you for letting your fear define you.

I knew, in that instant, that you were not Slytherin material. I knew that you would be placed somewhere else, and I was happy for you, because I knew that deep down, you didn't want to be Slytherin. You didn't believe in the pureblood mania or the other nonsense that your parents, friends, and grandparents drilled into you.

So I walked back to my compartment, hardly phased, knowing that you would come around after the Sorting. After you were placed where you were supposed to be.

_I still remember this moment__  
__In the back of my mind__  
__The time we stood with our shaking hands__  
__The crowds in stands went wild__  
__We were the kings and the queens__  
__And they read off our names__  
__The night you danced like you knew our lives__  
__Would never be the same__  
__You held your head like a hero__  
__On a history book page__  
__It was the end of a decade__  
__But the start of an age__  
_

We walked up to the sorting hat, one by one. Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, and I was sorted into Gryffindor. No surprise there. The hat called your name, and I could see the conflict on your face. I could see the urge to make everyone happy, because I had dealt with that aspiration before, and I know that it was impossible. We all waited, silently, as the hat pondered you carefully. I saw you mouth the words, the seemingly impossible words…"not Slytherin". And the hat put you in Gryffindor.

Everyone was dumbstruck, left in awe. They couldn't get over their prejudices, and neither could you, at first. You wouldn't move, you couldn't. So I made a snap decision. I looked at Albus, nodded, and we both walked up to you, grabbed you by the arms and sat you down at the Gryffindor table, next to us. We stood up and started clapping furiously, waiting until the rest of the hall followed. I swear I could see Headmistress McGonagall shed a few tears.

___Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day we will be remembered__  
_

You seemed to have regained your confidence, because you raised your head up and put on a show. But that's all it was…a show. I knew that you were still the scared little boy that you were on the train. But when Al and I sat down, we knew that something had changed, because you immediately apologized. I told you to stop, and that you had nothing to apologize for. And at that moment, we were inseparable.

_I said remember this feeling__  
__I passed the pictures around__  
__Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines__  
__Wishing for right now__  
__We are the kings and the queens__  
__You traded your baseball cap for a crown__  
__When they gave us our trophies__  
__And we held them up for our town__  
__And the cynics were outraged__  
__Screaming, "this is absurd"__  
__'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world__  
_

Seven years passed, you and I were the Head Boy and Girl. Albus was Quidditch Captain. Life was great. But still, I could see that people didn't accept you, didn't treat you as a true Gryffindor. I could see that you were bullied, beaten down, and broken from having to carry the past of your family on your shoulders. But you still wouldn't understand that you had me and Al. You had us to help you, but you wouldn't let us share your burden.

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__I'm not afraid___

_Long live all the mountains we moved___

_I had the time of my life__  
__Fighting dragons with you__  
__I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day we will be remembered__  
_

As we grew closer to graduation, it happened. The Death Eaters rose again. And surprise, surprise, your father and grandfather were right in the middle of it. And I knew that you were blamed for it. I knew was people did to you. I tried my best to stop them, but you started shutting everyone out. You started to shut out me and Al, as well.

When the uprising was stopped, you had nowhere to go. Your father and grandfather were dead. You had no home, no money. I forced you to listen to me, I brought you to my home. I told you that you were NEVER alone. That you never would be, as long as Al and I were there.

_Hold on to spinning around__  
__Confetti falls to the ground__  
__May these memories break ?___

_And you take a moment__  
__Promise me this:__  
__That you'll stand by me forever__  
__But if God forbid fate should step in__  
__And force us into a goodbye__  
__If you have children someday__  
__When they point to the pictures__  
__Please tell them my name__  
__Tell them how the crowds went wild__  
__Tell them how I hope they shine__  
_

We were getting closer to graduation, and I was scared. Scared that we would be apart, scared that we wouldn't see each other again. So I told you to never forget me, and Al. I told you never to forget what happened here, at Hogwarts, some of the best years of our lives. And you agreed, you said that you couldn't possibly forget these years, forget us. And finally, I saw that you were sharing your burdens with us, like we had wanted you to the whole time.

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__I had the time of my life with you___

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the candlelight shined just for me and you__  
__And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__I'm not afraid__  
_

I could still see that you were hurting, that people didn't believe in you, in how amazing you were. They wouldn't see past the Malfoy, to get to the Scorpius. They just couldn't get past that.

The day before we were to graduate, the Daily Prophet published an article about me and Al, being the Golden Trio's children. They talked about you too, but only about how you must have enchanted us to like you or some other convoluted story. I know that this hurt you, because it hurt me too. I comforted you, I helped you get through it. But still, people were doubtful, and this didn't help.

___Singing long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life__  
__Fighting dragons with you___

_And long, long live the look on your face__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day we will be remembered_

The day of graduation, we both had to give speeches. Yours was more timid, yours was one of those cliché graduation speeches that everyone does. I know that you didn't want to make things worse.

I stood up on the stage. I had had a speech prepared, but I scrapped it at the last minute. I talked about the war. I talked about prejudice and overcoming it. I talked about houses and house unity. I talked about _you. _And when I was done, everyone was dumbstruck, yet again. I walked off stage, ran up to you, and kissed you full on the mouth, in front of everyone. I told them "If that doesn't prove that I'm not being controlled, then I don't know what will." And you looked at me, beaming, and I knew, that finally, after seven long years, that the scared little boy was gone. He was replaced with Scorpius, the Scorpius that Al knows, the Scorpius that I know and love. And that day, everything that our parents wanted for us, everything they fought for, came into play. The revolution was finally over.


End file.
